Irresistable
by EmTheAlmighty
Summary: After running from his annoying admirers, Sasuke comes home to an early surprise! Naruto always seems to make his raven feel at home.


**So, this is my first time publishing :)**

**I've been writing for awhile now, but this is a Christmas present for a great friend of mine. They requested a cute SasuNaru, so I hope everyone enjoys! **

**Warning: This story contains explicit content; man on man action, lemony goodness! You've been warned. (I can already say that this is lighter than my usual style, but it's still shmexy as fudge.)**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Naruto, I'd have all of our favorite ships exist... so yeah... I don't. Sadly xD**

Summer in Konaha was something many looked forward to. But, although there were many things to do, what with the markets and the exciting festivals throughout the few months, Sasuke Uchiha never cared for the hot weather. It was always a nuisance to the raven to come home, hair out of place, sweat dripping from his brow. He _hated _being hot.

That wasn't the highest thing on his list of 'Annoying Aspects of Summer'. There were the many inouichi who came out of their homes with nothing but shorts that could be counted as underwear and a tube-top. Then there were the disgusting foods that came on a stick or in a small, unsanitary plastic basket. These things always seemed to put him off more than anything.

But these things weren't the reason for his bad mood. No, he was currently pouting over the fact that summer missions took away his time with Naruto. The blonde had been called into a week long mission the a few mornings before, and now the Uchiha was on his own in the dusty, hot streets of his former home.

_Former home... _he thought while focusing on the dirt in front of him. He didn't like to think that, but that was how it had to be portrayed. He _had _to say former home, no matter how long he'd been back. Being a twenty year old man without a true home seemed right for him. After what he did, he didn't have he right to call these nostalgic streets home.

Naruto thought differently on the subject. And he was _right _to. _Naruto_ was his home. The raven recalled their conversation just the day before he left on the unfortunate mission:

"I'm sure they have other things to worry about besides your past, Sasuke."

"Like what?!" The Uchiha growled from behind the couch where he stood looming over the blonde.

Naruto flipped the page of his book and sighed, "Like the fact that you're mine."

Sasuke stood, dumbfounded.

"What? Isn't that a good thing for them to watch out for?" the blonde snickered, "That's all they _should_ think about when they see you."

Sasuke sighed, "You should see the way they look at me when you're not around, Naruto. You don't underst-"

"I understand perfectly well, Teme. I just choose not to think about it because there are more important things to think about." he said sternly while flipping another page, "Like you and I."

The raven sighed in defeat. Now he'd done it. Now he was in for a day of guilt, "Naruto..."

The blonde suddenly snapped the book closed and turned around to look at his Uchiha, "Let's just drop this and watch a movie, ne? I'm in the mood for a romance now." He smiled and gave Sasuke the look that said 'If you don't get your ass over here and cuddle with me, no ass for a week."

Yeah... that was a night Sasuke would always think back to for comfort. Naruto's sincere words gave him that certain level of stability, enabling him to last a few days without the blonde.

But now that he was out in the streets of the Leaf, shopping for his dinner for one, he couldn't help but think of the things that put him off. He could even hear the united footsteps of the many girls who claimed love for him just a few feet behind him.

"Could you guys just leave me alone..." He stopped in his tracks and felt a body collide with his. There was a thud and an 'ouch', along with a series of feminine giggles.

"Sasuke-kuuun!" the voice on the ground whined. He turned to glare down at the pink haired inouichi.

"What?" The word feigned a vitriolic tone.

Sakura stood and brushed the dirt from her bum, "We...I mean- _I _would like to ask you if you needed a date for the fireworks tomorrow night!" Her eyes gleamed and her overly white teeth shined. The many woman behind her immediately started in protest to her sudden selfishness.

Sasuke didn't say anything, just narrowed his eyes at the naïve pinkette and breathed through his nose. He noticed the other gossamer clad inouichi that followed behind her while they began arguing with each other.

"I have plans." He said an octave higher than usual to get his point across to any surrounding admirers. The group of young woman immediately sulked; their shoulder's slumped and their glossed lip curved in a pout.

Sasuke smirked in arrogance and turned to continue on his walk.

"Well. If I can't have you," He heard the menacing tone and turned again to see Sakura's eyes narrow in a killers intent, "No one can." Then he noticed the other inouichi lick their lips in anticipation; waiting for the signal to pounce.

_Oh shit._

He took off. The dust on the ground created a cloud that momentarily blinded the raven's ignorant enemies. He was only a minute away from his and Naruto's apartment; he could make it and lose them in the meantime.

When he finally began to hear the quick, yet light running steps behind him, he sped up, focused his chakra on the soles of his feet and jumped along the wall of a low building. He saw the opportunity to grab onto a horizontal flagpole, which threw him into the air and onto the roof of his apartment complex.

"Dammit! Where did he go?!" He heard Ino's voice along with the other whines of his fans as he dropped down onto the fire escape outside his window.

A victorious grin spread across the raven's face as he undid a few traps on the windowsill and opened the glass entrance. After jumping inside and shutting the window, he stood for a moment leaning against the wall. He couldn't help but feel sorry for his annoying admirers, yet he cursed them to hell. They always seemed like the only ones, besides Naruto, that still respected him in any way. But their way of expressing that respect was through forced affection.

Before he could think of anything else, Sasuke ran his hand through raven locks and closed the shades over the window. When he turned to the living room, he breathed in through his nose and out through his mouth, calming his sudden wave of anger.

_If only Naruto were here. _

He couldn't help but say the man's name aloud as he moved himself to the kitchen. Setting the kettle on the stove, he sighed again and leaned against the counter; head in his hands.

The raven _really _missed Naruto. So much so, that he began to tighten his grip in his hair and groan from pure want.

"Why would they put you through a mission on a festival weekend, anyway?" He said to himself. The kettle began a low whistle, which made Sasuke twitch, "Dammit."

But when he reached for the handle, he suddenly felt a static presence right behind him, causing his instincts to kick in; he turned quickly to face his attacker.

Not only to find ocean eyes staring into his, "Mn. Teme." The man greeted huskily, only a mere inch away from his lover's face; his bright eyes gleamed at the raven's lips. A tanned arm reached to the stove, turning the knob off, then moving to grip the raven's hair on the nape of his neck.

"Naru-" Lips cut him off as the molded with his. A large, tan hand gripped his collar and pulled him closer until he felt a tongue lick his lower lips, causing him to gasp.

"Miss me?" The blonde whispered against the pink lips.

_Oh yes, _the raven thought, but the words came out as a whimper of consent as he wrapped his arms around the tan neck; pushing against his toes to crush their lips together in a passionate kiss.

Naruto groaned under his raven's persistence and obliged to his want, grinning against the pale lips, "Thought so," He wrapped his hands around Sasuke's thin waist and lifted him onto the counter, spreading his legs and settling himself between them. The lover's eager legs wrapped around their Jounin and brought the hot body closer to his own. Sasuke tugged at his Jounin's vest and the man complied to it's removal. Soon, both of their shirts were discarded to the kitchen floor and hot breaths and needy gropes had taken over the hot moment.

When their breath became labored, both broke away; huffing for oxygen while staring into each other's beautifully colored eyes. Dominant azure bled into hazed obsidian as their hot breaths hit one another's lips.

"There could have at least been a 'Honey, I'm home'," Sasuke smiled against his lover's lips, "You scared the living shit out of me."

"I couldn't help myself, _honey_," The raven nearly moaned at the sound of the blonde's husky words, "You're irresistible when you're oblivious and vulnerable." He said simply before lowering his head to Sasuke's neck and licking a trail to the teme's ear, nibbling at the lobe.

Said teme quickly licked his bottom lip and bit away a whimper, "Dobe- Nh... I thought you weren't due back for another four days." his voice came in raspy sighs and his eyes glazed over with he felt a large hand brush the area on his thigh that seemed sinfully close to his personal heat.

"Surprise, surprise," Naruto growled, "I have my ways, Sasu-kun," He brought his eyes level to dark ebony, "And I'm about to have my way with _you_."

With this, Sasuke moaned into an unexpected, passionate kiss and wrapped his legs even tighter around their lover as the blonde stood strait, balancing them, then quickly made his way to their shared bedroom.

Sasuke felt himself sink into the mattress as his lover crawled over his body, looming over a flushed face and looking into him with those beautiful sky eyes. He didn't have time to even open his legs to welcome the blonde before lips were crushed to his and a tanned hand buried itself in raven locks, pulling the godlike face closer.

Sasuke growled at the sudden pull of his hair before he shoved the blonde onto his back and straddled his legs, suddenly grinding into said blondes dull, clothed erection; eliciting a groan, "_I _missed _you_, huh?"

Tho blonde smirked, grabbing the other man's hips and bringing him down even harder with much practiced thrusts, "I hope so," Sasuke's head lolled back as a gasp escaped his lips, "Cause you're not getting any rest tonight." the low tone was music to the uke's ears.

Sasuke smirked as he leaned down to capture the blonde's mouth and lick at the plump bottom lip, "Mmm, mind if I taste you a bit first?" The words were sultry. Naruto shivered under the raven's sudden dominant tone. With a quick look that said 'Do whatever you want to me', Sasuke licked his lips and smiled; eyes glowing with the red tint of his now awakened sharingan.

Thin, pale lips connected to a tanned neck and made their way down to the man's chest, licking and sucking at any exposed skin. The blonde couldn't help but fist the raven locks as Sasuke's tongue hit his navel, dipping into the curves. Thin fingers hooked into the annoying bottoms and pulled them teasingly down, only revealing the base of Naruto's heat. The hot breath of the raven shook the blonde with shudders.

"You little tease," Naruto gasped and tightened his grip on his boyfriend's hair.

The raven's eyes glazed over at the low tone, but then those pouted, thin lips turned to a grin. Sasuke was in charge for awhile. He was excited.

Before the blonde could say anything more, he felt the raven quickly discard his bottoms completely and heat surrounded his sex. Naruto couldn't control the buck of his hips as his man continued the much wanted, sinful act.

"Damn," He breathed through his nose and sighed softly, throwing his head back when _that _tongue did it's best job to pleasure him.

When his breath became short and his moans filled the room, Sasuke released him with one last, long lick and smirked up at him with those lustful, lava eyes. As the the raven crawled back up the tanned body and mouthed pleasurable words against the skin, Naruto watched him with a smile.

"Have I told you just _how _much I love you, Sasuke?" The blonde said with a hint of sincere pleasure in the name.

"Many times," The raven nibbled at Naruto's collar bone, "But I never get tired of hearing it, Dobe." the blonde felt a smirk against his skin.

"Well then," Naruto chuckled. Tanned hands palmed Sasuke's toned stomach and pushed said raven on his back, settling himself between white legs, "I fucking _love _you. You're mine. And mine _only._" his voice was a velvet whisper in the teme's ears.

Sasuke didn't even notice when his pant's were taken and thrown from his body in a swift movement along with his boxers. He gasped when his lips were taken and a slicked hand made it's way between his legs, entering him without warning. A soft moan left his lips at the familiar act, allowing the blonde to smile at the lovable noise he caused. He _loved _Sasuke's moans. Every small gasp and whimper his raven would spill from that beautiful mouth, the blonde would drink up like it was a life source. Every time he left on a mission, being so far from his teme, Naruto would blush when he thought of these noises. He'd think back to the many lustful nights spent with Sasuke and sneak into his tent, knowing he was likely to get caught.

"Naru...please, just- Ah! Fu- I'm ready..." The raven's eyes said it all. All of the love that he felt for his blonde was spilled as his name was moaned like that. Naruto smiled and leaned in for a chaste kiss as his fingers left Sasuke to spread the white legs further.

The blonde aligned himself and took a deep breath before slowly moving forward; the raven's hands gripped strong shoulders as a shudder ran throughout his body, making a chain effect on Naruto. The Jounin's hands gathered the raven's arms and pinned them above his head before he pulled out and thrust back in with a powerful, yet sensual move.

Lips lightly brushed against lips as the thrusts fell into a steady rhythm and hot breaths became apparent. When Naruto's hips began to grind their way against pale hips, Sasuke couldn't help but whimper the man's name. Naruto's grip on the raven's wrists faulted when Sasuke's spot was hit _just _right and the smooth walls constricted around Naruto's sex. The blond let out a low, breathy moan, eliciting another groan from his lover.

I wasn't long before both of their bodies moved rapidly against each other. The touch of their chests warmed them as they felt each other's heartbeats quicken with the anticipation of release. Naruto arched his back, eager to feel his boyfriend's heat on his stomach. Sasuke suddenly wrapped his arms around the blonde's neck and pulled the man's ear close to his mouth, "Fuck- Naru, I-" he couldn't even finish the warning as the blonde grinned against his neck at the wet heat that his his stomach.

Muscles constricted around the blonde. Eliciting a long, drawn out groan as he too released into his lover. The raven arched into the tan body as he rode out the unbelievable orgasm that only his blonde could cause. A light smile fell upon the Jounin's lips as he watched the man under him, red at the face, mouth sexily agape.

"Damn, Sasuke," Naruto sighed, still in a light state of pleasure, "_So _irresistible." His lips curved into his signature, goofy grin as the raven's eyes fluttered open; a cute, exhausted smile on his lips.

"Round two?" Sasuke whispered against the tanned man's lips, wrapping his arms even tighter around his neck to pull him into a series of chaste kisses.

"Mm, you read my mind, teme."

**Marry Christmas! Hope you enjoyed! I don't really care for reviews, but feel free to write one up :) I'll start taking requests during the summers if I get some constructive criticism x) **


End file.
